


I Need You

by sinsajo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Grinding, Humanstuck, M/M, don't you love such an original title, extra chapter to a long fic not yet posted, in which gamzee gets hella lucky, soft smut haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsajo/pseuds/sinsajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros finds his loneliness to be overwhelming. He had lost the person he loved the most, he had lost his seemingly perfect life, he had lost his chance at being happy.<br/>But it is amazing how the scent of a person can bring back so many memories. You almost feel like they are there with you again.</p><p>------------</p><p>Human!stuck AU, surprisingly mostly fluff and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extra chapter from a fanfic I have not yet posted for the 30 day Halloween challenge (this is the 30th day), but you don't really have to read that one to fully understand this 'extra' at all. Take it like any other humanstuck AU.  
> Enjoy!

Tavros looked around the dark, empty room, eyeing the trash and dirty clothes that piled up in a corner, eyeing the wrinkled, abused papers that littered the floor to such extent it was hard to not step over them and hear that distinct crispy sound.

He didn't turn on the lights as he ventured inside, the faint scent of marihuana still lingering in the air even if he had been gone for God knows how long.

He approached the window as he stepped over the papers, giving them a quick look before doing so, momentarily worried he could ruin some sort of clue as to where he had ran away to. But he doubted it. They were all the same, all of them scratch up from the heavy and rough strokes of the pen with which Gamzee had written over them , as if he were furious, as if he were frustrated, as if he wrote only on impulse and wished he could stop.

He looked out the window then, looking around the backyard for a moment, seeing nothing more than the poorly kept yellow grass and dirt patches, barely lit by the afternoon light. He stepped away then, and sat on the undone bed, lifting his hands up to his face to rub his eyes and push his eyeballs to ease his growing headache.

It was all too much. He had no clue what to do. He still couldn't accept that Gamzee was gone and he had no way of knowing exactly _where_ he had gone, _why_ he had ran away, or _why_ he hadn't called him instead of doing something like this on his own. He had the right to know if his boyfriend was planning on disappearing from the map, didn't he?

He sighed deeply as he lowered his hands, feeling heavily exhausted all of the sudden. He lowered himself and rested his side on the mattress, turning his body to lay on his stomach instead, his face planted on Gamzee's pillow. It still smelled of the shampoo he used, mixed with a faint scent of sweat. He frowned as he breathed in deeper, his eyes closing tightly, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Where are you...?" He murmured against the pillow, feeling his eyes starting to itch and his throat starting to close up. It was all still so unreal. So hard to believe that Gamzee had just left without any warning or note left behind. Just gone.

His frown deepened, forcing his mind to focus on the smell, forcing himself to focus on the warmth that grew where his nose was buried as he exhaled the air from his lungs. It almost felt like the warmth of Gamzee's body. Almost felt like he was resting his face against his chest.

He sighed deeply as he lost contact with reality and slowly drifted into a light slumber, his thoughts obsessively going back to Gamzee, to his smell, to his warmth, to his easy laugh and green eyes, his voice when he ranted about whatever occupied his mind when they were alone lying next to each other.

He soon gave in to the exhaustion that had been weighing him down for the last couple of days, the comfortable feeling of Gamzee's imaginary company soothing him enough to allow him some well deserved rest.

He dreamt of the times before they were together, when their relationship was platonic and nothing more than that.

Remembered when they would spend hours together in Gamzee's living room, playing video games or watching movies, sometimes even playing cards while they chatted about whatever came to mind. He never got tired of his company, and Gamzee made it very clear that there was nothing he wanted more than to spend time with his best friend as well.

He would often laugh secretly to himself while he was with Gamzee, amused by how obvious he was with his real intentions. Gamzee would sometimes realize this and would try to make it seem like it all had been a joke, or tried to distract Tavros from whatever he had said. He found it funny, cute, and constantly wondered when he would dare make a move. He wasn't sure what he even felt towards Gamzee, but he guessed it would clear up in due time. For the time being, he let himself enjoy Gamzee's sweet hugs when they were saying goodbye to each other at the end of the day, his hugs always lasting a little longer than necessary, his face sometimes daring to turn just enough for him to kiss the shaven side of his head. He let himself enjoy the cuddles they sometimes shared when they laid lazily in bed, Gamzee's head searching for his chest, his hand sometimes daring to find his and hold it for few moments before he decided that it maybe was too much, too obvious, and he would pull it away. But Tavros would let it happen, would let some butterflies fly in his stomach when Gamzee got too close to his face before deciding an unexpected kiss wouldn't be the smartest move.

And it was a day just like any other when things finally changed between them.

They had been sitting on Gamzee's old and ugly couch, laughing at the terrible acting in the movie of choice, mocking some lines that seemed strange and out of place as if they could do a better job impersonating the characters.

Tavros had noticed out of the corner of his eye the way Gamzee was sitting lightly facing him instead of the tv screen, the way he bit on his nails as he silently watched him, and he turned his head to look at him back, smirking.

"uh...Take a, picture." He had said teasingly out of impulse, immediately laughing nervously at his own joke and at the way Gamzee looked away to the screen, not replying to his comment out of embarrassment.

Tavros then stared at him instead, watching him nibble on the inside of his cheek, and Gamzee looked at him back from the corner of his eye for a moment before looking back to the television.

Tavros then moved closer to him, sitting far too close, and leaned over him to grab the remote control that sat on the armrest right by Gamzee's side, his face too close to his. Gamzee swallowed as he looked into his face, his breathing suddenly becoming quicker.

"Crappy movie." Tavros explained, taking the remote control in his hand. He hesitated for a moment before just setting it on the couch right behind him and focusing his full attention on Gamzee.

Painfully long seconds went by as he looked into the other’s confused eyes, Gamzee’s body completely still, his breathing shallow and quiet until Tavros started to lean slowly towards his face, and joined their lips as sweetly as he could manage. He felt an anxious twist in his insides that made him exhale harshly, his whole face getting hot with the sudden rush of blood. He moved his lips against his mouth, timidly grasping Gamzee's bottom lip with his own before letting go and leaning away to look at him and read his expression.

Gamzee's eyes were open wide and his mouth was slightly parted, his face a nice shade of pink that matched Tavros'. He was quiet for a moment before chuckling softly.

"That was, uh..." Tavros murmured, licking his own lips. "nice." Gamzee began to nod, his eyes distractedly going back to the tv.

"Very nice." Gamzee gave a breathy laugh, turning his face to Tavros again, and pursed his lips.

"You want to..."

"Fuck yes." Gamzee said quickly before Tavros could finish, leaning over to catch his lips, his hands going up his body to hold the sides of his head.

Their mouths parted for the other to lick and taste freely, their tongues caressing and gliding over the other's smoothly, feeling the softness, the wetness, the delicious heat and almost sweet, flavorless taste of each other. Their noses pressed together as they tilted their heads, sharing their humid breathing.

Gamzee climbed on Tavros' lap after a minute, not daring to break their exhilarating kiss, his fingers wrapping around and pulling at Tavros' soft hair, coaxing him to kiss him even deeper. He breathed out against his face as he felt Tavros' palms go up his back, lifting his shirt enough to feel the warm, soft skin, lifting goosebumps and making Gamzee quietly gasp in approval to the delicious feeling.

Tavros moved his lips to Gamzee's cheek before speaking, his breathing heavy.

"Do you... want to go to, your bed?" Gamzee hesitated before nodding, his teeth biting his lip as he tried to suppress a grin. He got off Tavros' lap to lead the way into his room, turning on the lights before entering.

Before even getting anywhere close to the bed, Gamzee threw his arms around Tavros' neck, pulling him into a hungry kiss, feeling as Tavros tried to lead them towards the bed, his hands feeling his thing torso through his shirt.

Gamzee began to laugh as he almost tripped backwards and fell on the bed, Tavros bursting out laughing before he climbed on the mattress, watching Gamzee lean back comfortably and lie his head on the pillow.

He leaned over his body, Gamzee spreading his legs with a devious smile. Tavros' hands held his weight up over his body with his hands, palms resting at either side of Gamzee's head. He stared at Gamzee for several seconds, the other doing the same as he tried to breathe deeper and calm his erratic heartbeats.

Gamzee chuckled then, the situation suddenly seeming funny. Tavros giggled at his laughter and wondered if Gamzee was laughing at him instead of with him. The abrupt need to tease him took over his thoughts.

"You're so, gay." He said with an amused face and a mocking tone of voice, making Gamzee lift an eyebrow.

"You kissed me first, motherfucker." Tavros laughed loudly at that, and nodded.

"But, you wanted me to." He leaned down to let his nose find Gamzee's neck, and pressed a soft kiss on his skin. Gamzee breathed out harshly, a giggle escaping his lips from the tickling sensation.

"Then that's motherfucking thoughtful of you, brother." He said, trying to lift his torso with the help of his elbows as Tavros started to lift up his shirt. He managed to get the shirt off and threw it somewhere on the floor, Tavros' lips going straight to his now naked chest, his breathing tickling and warming the soft flesh. He kissed slowly, sweetly, his mouth going down from his chest to his navel, causing Gamzee to shiver and moan quietly.

"You're welcome." He moved his lips to Gamzee's side and sunk his teeth on his hip bone. He kissed his way back up again, meeting Gamzee’s lips and kissing him roughly, tongues rolling over each other and mouths eagerly sucking before Tavros decided to grind his crotch against his friend's. Gamzee threw his head back as he moaned loudly, his legs wrapping around Tavros's hips.

"Oh, fuck." Gamzee breathed as he tried to rub himself against Tavros, his eyebrows frowning upwards in a needy expression.

Tavros grinded his hips against him again and again, grunting softly as he closed his eyes, feeling Gamzee's hands hold on to his back and dig his fingers on his flesh.

"Gamzee..." He whispered, moving Gamzee's arms so that his hands were above his head on the pillow, and he entwined his fingers with his to keep his hands in place as he moved against him. He was biting his own bottom lip as he watched Gamzee's expression, a sensual combination of tightly closed eyes, flushed skin and gasping, parted mouth.. He was grateful that he wasn't wearing the clown makeup he used to wear so obsessively, both because he didn't have to worry about the mess that would have surely been done otherwise, and because this way he was able to see him how he was, his pale skin gaining color and his forehead covered with a thin layer of sweat from the overwhelming heat in his body.

He leaned his face down to Gamzee's, kissing him and taking him by surprise in his drunk state, and gently nibbled on his lip before sucking on his tongue hungrily.

It didn't take long for Gamzee to start whining loudly, his back arching and his legs tightening their hold around Tavros', his nails digging on his own palms as his body began to tense. He felt his insides tighten, hot shockwaves spreading throughout his body and making him feel as if he was dissolving into pleasure. He moaned a mixture of curses and Tavros' name, his body jerking before he finally felt as if he was suddenly falling from the high, and let himself go limp and relaxed, a soft laugh beginning to escape from his mouth while he breathed heavily.

Tavros kept rubbing against him for a few moments more before Gamzee pushed him away slightly, overwhelmed, and slid his leg to Tavros' crotch to massage him instead. Gamzee bit on his own red and bruised lips, feeling drunk with a mixture of happiness and satisfaction as he watched Tavros’ face tense and heard him cry out his own orgasm.

Tavros slowly moved to the side after riding it out completely, and lied down beside Gamzee as he panted and swallowed thickly.

Several seconds went by before Gamzee began to laugh again, his hands going up to his face to cover it.

"Oh my fucking God." The words came out muffled, but Tavros was still able to distinguish what he had said, and started to chuckle along. "Goddamn." Gamzee spoke again with a deep sigh, and lowered his hands to shift his head to the side and look at Tavros. Tavros did the same, his eyes meeting Gamzee's eyes, seeing them glossy underneath his thick, black eyelashes.

Tavros slowly moved his face closer, his eyes closing before he met the other's flushed and swollen lips, kissing him sweetly. He was able to smell the musky scent of his sweat, and felt his own sticky forehead start to cool down as the sweat began to dry. Gamzee spoke up after a moment, his voice quiet.

"This shit is gonna be motherfuckig hell to clean up." He observed with a raised eyebrow and amused smile, and Tavros began to sit up as he shook his head. He poked Gamzee's side with a finger to tickle him, making the other jerk and giggle obnoxiously loud.

"It, most certainly will." He tried to move to the end of the bed to stand up, and soon made his way towards the exit of Gamzee's room, his destination being the bathroom. He left Gamzee alone to change his underwear and probably his pants, going back to the room only minutes later to find Gamzee sitting on the bed, fresh pajama pants and the same shirt as before covering his body.

Without any words he made his way back to the bed, climbing on it again and laying down. Gamzee quickly lied down beside him again and wrapped an arm around Tavros' chest before nuzzling into him, a deep sigh escaping his lungs. Tavros let his face press against Gamzee's hair, inhaling, kissing the top of his head.

"You, have to wash your hair." He observed with a giggle, but didn't move away.

"Later." Gamzee said lazily, his eyes closed lightly as he began to drift into sleep, Tavros following soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, the original fanfic is almost exclusively angst, which is the reason why I felt the need to take a break and write nice things. This is the nice thing. And no, I haven't posted ANY of the days of this OTP challenge yet *sobs*.  
> I hope you leave a comment and let me know if you liked it!


End file.
